


The french mistake (with you)

by ImRescue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRescue/pseuds/ImRescue
Summary: Dean y Sam son lanzados por Baltazar y atraviesan la ventana que da al patio.Es increíble como puede pasarte la vida a través de otras dimensiones, es increíble como eso puede jugar con tu mente y es jodidamente increíble como eso llega a jugar con tus sentimientos, eso... amigo, es un golpe bajo.La mente de los ángeles puede ser muy retorcida, incluso pueden hacer que Dean este casado con el actor que interpreta a Castiel en el TV Show Supernatural.





	

La tormenta de aquella noche iba de mal en peor, el viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles violentamente e incluso parecía que podía arrancar un árbol completo. Las gotas de lluvia eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que se escucharan en los vidrios de las ventanas. Uno que otro relámpago iluminaba la habitación. La medicina de los Winchester se había terminado, mal momento para que la botella de whisky quedara vacía y Bobby; ese hombre era un héroe, había salido a la ciudad a comprar provisiones dejando solos a Sam y Dean en la casa, esperando aburridos. O al menos por el momento, ya que un aleteo llamo su atención.

— ¿Vieron la película de  _El Padrino_ , verdad?

— Baltazar. — pronuncio Dean levantándose de la silla, Sam se puso alerta.

— ¿Recuerdan cuando Michael Corleone manda a sus hombres a matar a sus enemigos de un solo golpe? — Baltazar comenzó a andar por toda la habitación buscando ingredientes y mezclándolos en un tazón. Dean lo llamo pero aquel ángel lo ignoraba totalmente, se movía rápido preparando un hechizo.

— ¿Por qué estás hablando de "El padrino"? — pregunto Sam

— Porque estamos en ella, ahora. Y en el papel de Michael Corleone el mismísimo Rafael— Baltazar comenzó a explicarle a los cazadores que el arcángel había consolidado su fuerza y estaba detrás de todo aquel que había ayudado a Castiel, ahora que este estaba escondido. Se colocó frente a la ventana que daba al patio, hizo un dibujo ahí con la sangre conjurada del tazón.

— ¿Y crees que vamos a creerte? - Se adelantó Sam.

—No, pero irán a donde yo los mande. —aquel ángel saco de su abrigo unas llaves y se las entregó a los chicos.

— ¿Qué hacemos con esto?

— Corran con ella. — contesto Baltazar justo antes de ser lanzado por los aires por parte de otro ángel hostil. Los hermanos se desconcertaron de inmediato y quisieron ayudar pero Baltazar les ordeno que corrieran, los lanzo por la ventana pintada con sangre y salieron disparados rompiendo el vidrio. Sintieron apenas el golpe pues una superficie suave los esperaba de ese otro lado.

— ¡Corte! — se escuchó justo en frente de ellos y mucha más gente comenzó a aplaudir.

— ¡Jared! ¡Jensen! Eso fue genial, excelente. — les grito un hombre sentado con auriculares puestos. Ninguno de los hermanos sabía que pasaba ni por que los habían llamado así, asustados se levantaron del suelo.

SOBRENATURAL, ECO, TOMA UNO, PIZARRA, MARCADOR.

OSFNÑSANÑFASMÑOFPSNOA

* * *

 

Caminaron fuera del set de grabación en el que hace instantes jamás hubieran imaginado estar y mientras caminaban y Dean controlaba sus nauseas llegaron a la conclusión de que Baltazar los había enviado a una dimensión donde su vida era un serie de televisión, ellos eran actores. Sam era un tal Jared Paladecki y Dean alguien llamado Jensen Ackles. Sin saber cómo salir de ahí ambos decidieron llamar a Cass en ayuda. El hermano mayor cerro sus ojos y abrió sus manos. — Querido Castiel, sé que debes estar huyendo del cielo pero ojala estés escuchando... así que... llamando, llamando. — Abrió sus ojos con una pizca de fe pero nada, no pasó nada en los próximos segundos y una vez resignados caminaron más adelante hasta llegar a un estacionamiento donde había trailers aparcados.

— Dean. - señalo Sam hacia una puerta con un letrero. — J. Ackles.

— El falso yo.

Y entraron en aquel lugar, había una mesa de madera brillante, revistas, televisiones e incluso un acuario. — Mira, tengo un helicóptero.

Tras investigar sobre sus vidas en aquella dimensión lo único que querían era rehacer el hechizo de Baltazar para volver. Encontraron al supuesto chófer de Jensen y disimulando un poco más fue como llegaron a la casa del supuesto actor. Minutos después entraron por la puerta de aquel hogar y observaron los alrededores. Era una casa nada extravagante, sencilla pero muy bonita y acogedora, las paredes eran blancas, había una cocina muy bien abastecida de toda clase de comida, a lo que a Dean se mostró muy contento y saco del refrigerador una pedazo de pastel que se comió en segundos, Sam se asomó por las ventanas y miro el cielo oscurecido, también observaron los sillones acolchonados y una gran pantalla en la sala de estar, las escaleras eran de madera oscura y la barandilla estaba tallada con formas muy elegantes. En un estante había varias fotos, los dos hermanos fruncieron el entrecejo acercándose hacia ellas pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entro a la casa por la puerta principal.

Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules camino por la sala de estar, vestido muy casual, saludo a las visitas.

— Hola Jared. — dijo y luego miro sonriente hacia Dean

— ¿Cass?

El ojiazul sonrió. - Si, esa nunca pasa de moda. - procedió a quitarse su saco y a ponerlo en el respaldo del sofá, luego miro a Dean. — ¿Cómo te fue, corazón?

Ambos hermanos abrieron grandes los ojos, llenos de sorpresa.

— ¿Yo? — pregunto Dean con incluso miedo en su rostro, sin poder creerse las palabras miro hacia otro lado y se topó con una foto donde él y "Cass" estaban vestidos de traje, abrazados y sonrientes. Miro a su hermano. —Me case con el falso Cass...

— En realidad es Misha, ya sabes, en caso de que no te hayas fijado cuando firmaste el acta de matrimonio.

A Dean le subió el calor a las mejillas y no supo exactamente qué decir, nadie dijo nada en cuestión de segundos, hasta que Sam quiso zafarse de la situación. — Si, bueno. Fue un gusto verte...ah... Misha. — camino hacia la puerta, Dean lo miro nervioso y lo alcanzo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto nervioso.

— Veré si puedo conseguir los ingredientes para el hechizo, hay un hotel a una cuadra. Encontré su tarjeta de crédito señor Ackles.

— ¿Vas a dejarme aquí? Yo voy contigo.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con "Cass"? — salió por la puerta. — Es tu esposo, lidia con él. — y dio un portazo en la cara de Dean. Se giró en sus talones esperando que todo el asunto fuera una ilusión pero no, Misha seguía ahí y ahora lo miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Está todo bien? — se acercó y poso una mano en el hombro de Dean, este lo miro extrañado, pero era tan igual a Castiel que no se pudo apartar mucho, excepto por el tono de voz no tan ronco como el del ángel. Misha bajo el toque hasta llegar a la mano del que creía su esposo. Y vaya que para Dean eso no se sintió tan mal pero aún estaba nervioso y se notaba.

— Vamos, Jensen. Has estado trabajando mucho.

— Si... la serie y todo eso. — respondió el rubio dudando de su respuesta, se dejó llevar escaleras arriba y ahora temía que no se controlara. Por un momento pensó en que algún ángel estaría mirando y se diera cuenta del afecto y debilidad que sentía por Castiel, su verdadero Castiel y eso lo perturbo, hasta llego a hacerlo enojar.

Entraron a la habitación, era cálida como toda la casa, las cortinas hacían juego con el traje de cama y las almohadas crema con café oscuro. Una vez dentro Misha se acercó a Dean y lo atrapo entre la puerta y su pecho, beso sus labios y los presiono abriendo la boca para hacer al acto más profundo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Dean apenas retomaba el habla.

— Mañana iré a grabar, no podré estar así contigo en mucho tiempo. - sonrió por su exageración de "mucho tiempo". — Debemos ser profesionales.

Que más daba para Dean, ya estaba metido hasta el tope con el problemita de la otra dimensión, tal vez era buena idea conseguir algo divertido de la situación con su "Cass"; se sintió extraño pensando eso, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de que eso estaba probablemente mal, definitivamente se encontró a los pies de la cama. Misha coloco las manos en el cinturón de Dean, acercándose el uno con el otro, para ese entonces Dean se dejó hacer como sea que fuese aquello. De nuevo fue Misha quien comenzó con los besos y esta vez lo hizo más profundo todo, enroscó los dedos en el cabello de Dean y mientras exploran sus bocas sueltan un suspiro. Dean no puede más, ya está bastante dispuesto y cede a meter una mano por debajo de la camisa de Misha, luego desabrocha los botones y se quita su playera separándose apenas de los labios de aquel hombre quien ahora lo tumba en la cama y se termina de desvestir, se acerca de nuevo a la boca del rubio y muerde suavemente su labio inferior lo que hace que Dean se acerque para obtener más de todo aquello. Jadea cuando siente la boca de Misha en su cuello, su lengua es cálida y un temblor recorre su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? se sintió un tanto culpable, el no merecía eso, no merecía aprovechar de una situación así, pero claro ahora no iba a empujar al falso Cass fuera de ahí. ¿Y por qué rayos no podía llamarlo por su nombre real de aquella realidad?

— Cass... — Jadeo sintiéndose estúpido por no controlar sus pensamientos. Misha soltó una risa aun en el cuello de Dean.

— ¿Así quieres llamarme, hoy?

— Lo siento, es que...

— Esta bien... Dean. — dijo, con la voz ronca.

Había dado en el clavo. Bien, ahora si el rubio estaba perdido, lo llamaría por su nombre real mientras tenían un polvo. Dean trago en seco, cuando sintió unas manos quitándole el boxer. Tomo de los hombros a Misha, su piel estaba caliente y suave. Allá abajo empezaba a doler.

— No pensé que estuviera en esta posición. — dijo Dean, a penas entre jadeos, refiriéndose en que no se veía exactamente como el que recibía en una situación así.

— Hoy es lunes. Te toca abajo.

Dean abrió grandes los ojos, eso que le decía causo que presionara sus dedos en la espalda del moreno, sí que debía ser una persona ordenada en esa dimensión.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, todo iba en aumento, las caricias, lo besos, los lametones en todo el cuerpo de uno y de otro y Dean ya no podía dejar de gemir, después de un rato sintió a Misha dentro de él, moviéndose enérgicamente, mientras ambos se tomaban de las caderas, sintió los muslos calientes y ya no aguantaba, no podía y por la vista que tenía en frente, Misha tampoco, de repente sintió que terminaba en él. — ¡Dean!...- gruño siguiendo el juego de los nombres y se dejó caer.

A Dean la imagen del moreno sobre él había acabado complemente con su cordura, aún no había tenido su desenlace pero no tuvo que decir nada porque su acompañante ya estaba arreglando todo. — Ah... — gimieron casi al mismo tiempo y segundos más tarde Dean quedo satisfecho. Misha se recostó a un lado quitándose los cabellos húmedos de su frente y al final ambos se sonrieron.

En medio de la noche Dean se levantó, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y tomo su celular de la mesita, caminaba de puntillas tomándose de las paredes, la verdad era que había quedado algo adolorido por la acción que llevo a cabo hace unas horas. Bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la sala de estar, tomo la laptop de la mesita del centro y se dejó caer en el sofá. Paso una hora buscando en internet alguna pista sobre la realidad a la que pertenecía, noticias sobre los desastres del apocalipsis pero nada, todo lo que conocía simplemente no existía en ese lugar, observo la pantalla del celular y abrió los mensajes de Sam que le decían que pasaría por el temprano, había conseguido partes de un muerto en el extranjero y podrían recogerlo en el aeropuerto a las ocho de la mañana. Cansado volvió a la cama y se recostó nuevamente, cubriéndose con las sabanas e incluso cubriendo la ancha espalda de Misha. Pasaron las horas y Dean despertó justo a tiempo para ir con Sam. La culpa se formó en su pecho, eso de irse sin avisar a donde iba era cosa de un mal esposo, no quería que el hombre de ojos azules lo viera como un idiota soez, después de todo la había pasado bien antes de dormir. Tomo papel y lápiz, dejo la nota en la mesa de noche y salió casi corriendo de ahí, no quería que los sentimientos le nublaran el propósito de salir de la Tierra-2.

 

  _"Tuve que irme temprano, ya sabes cosas de actores. Nos vemos en el set"_

 

Corrían el riesgo de ser vistos como traficantes de órganos, pero tenían que conseguir todo para su boleto de vuelta. Llegaron al set y la mala suerte los había atrapado, tenía que actuar y eso simplemente había salido terrible. El director y productores cansados de ver los horribles intentos de una sola escena los dejaron salir ya para no tener que verlos en todo el día. Misha no decía nada, solo no dejaba de publicar en Twitter el loco día que había tenido, fuera de eso se sintió preocupado por "Jensen" pero que podía decirle, tenía días difíciles casi siempre. Agobiados, los hermanos entraron al tráiler después de haber intento recrear el hechizo de Baltazar, pero lo único que hicieron fue romper una ventana y recibir golpes verdaderos. Ya casi resignados a no volver jamás, a que ningún hechizo funcionaria en esa dimensión se sentaron, discutiendo que nada de lo que conocían, existía ese mundo.

— ¿Y cómo te fue anoche? — pregunto Sam, intentando dejar de lado el asunto de su mala suerte.

— Pues, descubrí que soy el pasivo cuatro veces a la semana.

— ¿Por qué tantos días?

— Al parecer perdí una apuesta.

Ambos suspiraron.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer?, Dean. Todo este lio de los ángeles está saliéndose de control.

— Lo sé, esos hijos de perra creen que pueden joder las cosas porque tienen el poder. — se levantó de la silla y camino hacia el acuario. — Lo único que nos queda es esperar por Cass.

Sam alzo la vista, esperando ver la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, el asunto de Cass lidiando con una guerra lo ponía mal, a ambos.

— ¿Crees que venga por nosotros?

— No puede dejarnos. Confió en él.

Mientras hablaban, una de las paredes del garaje en la casa de Jensen se veía iluminada por una luz roja. La pared no se rompió, ni se deformó cuando un hombre de saco largo y oscuro la atravesó. Observo los alrededores y comenzó a merodear por la casa. Al llegar la noche los hermanos decidieron ir a la casa de "Jensen", Dean quería ver a Misha después de todo, casi no se hablaron en las grabaciones y había varias razones para eso, otra vez se sintió culpable, Misha tenía una buena vida y se le veía feliz, no quería arruinarle la felicidad a alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada, aun si era un ser inexistente pre fabricado por la mente enferma de algún ángel, pero es que era como si viera a Castiel teniendo una vida normal y sin tener que pelear ninguna guerra, una vida a su lado. Sam también le había animado, en ese lugar no le había ido mal, tenía una vida tranquila con una pareja tranquila, que más pediría para su hermano mayor.

Entraron a la casa y todo estaba en un extraño y oprimido silencio, Dean sintió inseguridad en el ambiente, temían lo peor. — ¡Misha! — grito Dean. — ¿Estás aquí? — camino hacia las escaleras. Mientras los hermanos se lanzaban miradas de alerta un ruido se escuchó en el garaje y rápidamente corrieron hacia allá. Se detuvieron en seco cuando se encontraron a Misha detenido contra la pared lleno de miedo, y eso era razonable pues tenía un cuchillo cerca de su garganta.

— ¡Déjalo! — grito Sam y Virgin, el ángel matón de Rafael se giró hacia ellos. No había poderes sobrenaturales ahí, cierta ventaja había en eso, pues en cierta forma se igualó el asunto cuando la pelea empezó, Sam golpeaba a Virgin y Dean corrió hacia Misha levantándolo del suelo. — ¿Estas bien?

Misha solo asintió, con un gesto de dolor. Dean se sintió terrible, algo tenía de culpa. — ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Algo sin sentido y muy parecido a las serie que hacemos? — Misha lo miro a los ojos, casi con miedo. — Si, algo sobre que atravesaría la pared para volver con el arcángel Rafael.

— Maldita sea. — murmuro Dean, alzo la vista y se encontró con el símbolo de transportación iluminado en la pared. Corrió hacia Sam y lo ayudo con la pelea, Misha aun si saber que pasaba se alejó, mirando con horror a quien creía su esposo golpeando a aquella horrible persona.

— Tenemos que irnos los tres de aquí ya. — dijo Dean, al tiempo que noqueaba finalmente a Virgin. Sam miro la pared, jadeante arrastro al ángel con él, seguido de Dean, quien le lanzo una última mirada triste a Misha, sabía que tenía que dejarlo y por alguna razón eso le dolía, pero allá del otro lado estaba Castiel, su Castiel y que horrible era todo eso de las dimensiones. No estarían tan mal sino jugaran con tus sentimientos. — Malditos ángeles.

Dean dio zancadas hacia los ojos azules que aún lo miraban incrédulo y sin nada que añadir dejo un profundo beso en los labios del moreno.

— Espero esto se vuelva real del otro lado. — y diciendo esto una fuerza invisible lo arrastro a través de la pared.

Del otro lado los esperaban Rafael, Baltazar y Castiel.

— Muchas gracias muchachos, fueron una muy útil distracción. — Baltazar hablo, mirando divertido a los hermanos que llegaban con la misma confusión por, básicamente todo. Después de una serie de amenazas angelicales Rafael desapareció llevándose a Virgin consigo. Baltazar se despidió un tiempo después y Castiel sin nada que decir transportó a los Winchester a la casa de Bobby. Castiel se alejó de ellos, no estaba de humor y no tenía la paciencia como para explicarles lo que había pasado, frustrado se giró para verlos esperando el inminente reclamo.

— Espera ¿Tú estabas detrás de esto? — pregunto Sam.

Pero Castiel no iba a seguir con la discusión, cosa que para él no era relevante.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto Castiel? — Dean reclamo ahora, enojado pero preocupado de ver a Cass tan distinto a como era normalmente o tal vez era así como realmente era.

— Era necesario, Rafael es peligroso y todos corremos riesgo.

— Pudiste habernos dicho algo, pudimos ayudar. — dijo Dean.

— Ya ayudaron bastante. Les explicare cuando pueda. — su voz era dura, seca, sin ninguna esencia de la paciencia que siempre trataba de mostrar. Dean se le acerco más.

— Cass, espera.

— No puedo Dean, ya te dije que...

— Algo paso allá...- tomo aire, iba a decirle lo que vivió con su otra versión. — Tu y yo...

Castiel no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había hecho en la otra dimensión pero pensó que Baltazar se aprovecharía de Dean y sus posibles sentimientos hacia él. Sin embargo no podía flaquear ahora y tratar con sensaciones humanas, había una guerra, una guerra que tenía que ganar si quería seguir viendo vivo a Dean.

— Lo siento, hablaremos de eso después.

Castiel desapareció con un aleteo tras él y un decepcionado hombre de ojos verdes.

— Malditos ángeles.

— Al menos nos hablamos uno al otro. — dijo Sam y golpeo el marco de la puerta comprobando que era real. Y a pesar de eso Dean no pudo asegurarse de que su corazón diferenciara de lo real y la fantasía después de lo que acababa de vivir.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un One- shot basado en el capitulo quince de la sexta temporada de Supernatural, una imagen y una ganas locas de escribir. Agradezco de antemano el tiempo que se tomen para leer. Espero les guste.


End file.
